Lovesick for Sin
by Angelas
Summary: Sasuke becomes dangerously fascinated with someone. Someone who is less than half his age. SasuNaru SHOTA
1. Wasn't His Fault

**This came out of nowhere. Honestly. I'm a little rusty, so I'm trying to see if I can still, well, y'know, _write_. XD I hope you enjoy this odd piece.**

**Warnings: Shota. Crude language. The usual. You a'ready knoww. Haha~**

**I disclaim. D:**

**oOo**

It wasn't normal. The way that I looked at him.

I did not touch him. It was not bad.

I had done nothing wrong.

I would have stopped if he had allowed me. But he did not. He did not allow me.

When he played in that park, and I sat on that bench, all else dispersed from our surroundings. The other children were not there. The women, the men, and even the dogs did not exist. It was just me and him.

In that park.

In that same park in which he sat so dishearteningly on a wooden swing nearly every day. Away from the others. A recurrent look of profound, incurable sadness always overwhelming the immaculate expanse of what was his endearing face.

His face was soft. I hadn't felt it, yet I knew that it was.

His eyes were a blue that I knew could only exist in the imaginary confinements of cartoons and picture books. A yellow crescendo of saturated wheat adorned his head. His cheeks were scathed on either sides. Three marks each. Marks that only managed to make him lovelier.

Like a fox. A sad little fox with not a friend in the world.

His eyes would light up whenever another child presented the notion of approach. His golden brows would raise up in hopefulness. His entire expression would brighten. A large grin of playfulness would tug itself on his smooth, virgin lips. And just when he would be about to announce his name (of which I would be hopeful he would finally have the opportunity to say one day) the other child would walk right past him and look away.

As if the blond little boy were never even there in the first place.

His face would be marred with tears not a moment after. The previous hope in his eyes would bleed painfully from him. He would sob on that swing. My face would tighten. I could almost feel the same as him whenever I watched him cry.

Why nobody wanted to be near that boy? I did not know.

All I knew was that _I _did. So near, in fact, that it would probably scare him.

Perhaps even scare me.

There was a particular morning in which had brought me closer to him than I've ever been. The park had been nearly empty that day because it had been snowing profusely that entire morning. The snow is something that the swine of this particular city often under-appreciate, after all.

But that comes with no surprise. I was there that day because I wanted to see him. I knew that the little boy would be there. I wanted to finally talk to him for the first time after many months of merely watching him.

I wanted to share the same bubble of air as him. To smell him. Maybe even touch him if the circumstances served us right.

The snow fell peacefully on the earth. Covered the dirt, killed the worms underneath. It was seven in the morning and I knew that he would be there soon. I was certain that he lived not very far. He came alone every time. No mom, no dad. Just him in orange clad.

The tree beside me spilled mounds of ice unto the floor periodically. Each spill felt like an hour. I wanted him there. The scarf on my neck was becoming confining, so I took it off. I hardly felt the cold winter air snake inside.

I needed to see him then.

The sun lied hidden behind a stale sky. The sky, in fact, was a gray cloud in itself. Just when I thought that the weather had kept him away from me, I caught sight of his orange apparel from not very far.

I could feel an exasperation of air well up within my throat. I was excited. I wanted to feel him.

For the magic of a second, I imagined him next to me. His thighs touching against my own. His breath marking small, vaporous clouds of precious breath in the air. If I could then, I would breathe each one in. All in the pursuit of tasting him in any possible way.

I watched in silence as he made his way towards his favorite swing. His expression was void of any notion. I wondered if he had ever seen me. Ever watched me watching him. Ever noticed me noticing him.

A hot bloom of blood rushed towards the inner of my legs.

I wanted his name.

He swung solemnly. I wondered if he had any parents. If he did, I had never seen them. Unable to bear a second longer away from him, I stood to walk towards him. When I set foot inside the playground I knew that he had seen me.

Blue, magnificent eyes of no other kind shot directly towards my own. His honey brows rose, and his long, lovely lashes seemed to have done the same in fervent unison. I think I smiled at him. He grinned that same playful grin that I had witnessed many times before. He didn't seem one bit scared of me.

I was relieved.

"Hi!" he shouted, standing from his swing.

He was a foot away from me now. I towered over him. Something from deep within me felt empowered. I wanted to ravish him. I wanted to have him. There was no one there.

"Hello," I said. His height was beneath my waist. He was so small. Miniscule. I wanted to lift him up. "Why are you alone?"

He looked to the side once. His grin faltered for just a second, but was immediately replaced with a smile when he turned back to face me again. His eyes were even brighter than before. They sparkled with the strength of a thousand virgin oceans. His lashes were abundant and thick. I wanted to lick him.

"My foster mommah is at work. She doesn't know that I'm here," he turned behind him as if making sure said woman was not there. I tried not to smile, but I think I did again. "I like the park! Don't you?"

His voice told me that he was very young. Eight at most, I thought. The eight didn't bother me at all. He was beautiful. I wanted him. I never wanted anybody.

"I do. But only when..." I paused, fearing my own words. I didn't want to frighten him. I took a breath and ignored his question. "What's your name?"

His eyes beamed. He smiled vigorously at me.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! And you? And you?"

A veil of blood betrayed me, and I was sure that my face had changed color just a tad. I don't believe he noticed. I thanked the falsities of above.

"Sasuke."

He asked me if I would be his friend. I complied. He danced and jumped around me. Heavens knew I wanted to rip his clothes off and pump him dry. Lick his face. Taste his backside. All of that.

"Would you like to go on the swings, Naruto?"

My gaze never left his. I was mesmerized. _He_ was mesmerized. We had fallen in love.

I pushed him on the swing and listened to his childish screams. His laughter. I would cherish the moments in which my hand would touch the igniting expanse of his small back. Perhaps half an hour had passed.

Not long after he told me that he had to leave. That he was afraid that his foster mother had been back. My face tightened. It could have been anger. It could have been anything. All I knew was that I wanted him there with me. Not with the hag.

I watched as he left. When he said goodbye to me I didn't say anything. When he asked me if I was still his friend with a vexed look of concern and anxiety, I nodded. He chuckled, and then he skipped away.

The warmth of his sweater lingered on my fingertips. I could feel it on my palms. I could feel the snow falling against me. I decided to leave.

I could hardly forget his eyes, his height. I think of Naruto profusely.

A fleet of scenarios come to life in my mind at night.

If I had lifted him, taken him, brought him home with me that day.. If I had touched him and tasted him the very same way that I always wanted to in the safety confinements of my room.. He would ride me all night. Lay down in any way, shape, or form that I would order him to. His blue eyes would narrow as I tore him in two. His brows would furrow because he would undeniably want me more and more.

He would moan, scream, grind his hips against me.

We were in love, after all.

Sunday hit, and I returned to the park. It was still snowing. As every snowing morning, there was no one there. I failed to see Naruto the day before yesterday because I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would have fucked him senseless behind one of the trees mercilessly.

The hours were spent away on the bench, waiting for him. I knew he'd always be there by the hour of seven. I could not wait.

As I watched the expansive horizon of the park, I took notice of a small, orange clad figure approaching the abandoned playground. I knew that it was him.

I think he had seen me, because he began to sprint towards me. A large, delicious smile decorated his childish face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" His voice was a hymn in the empty park. Screaming my name. I felt myself hardening. I could hardly control it. I hardly _wanted_ to.

I needed him on me. Swallowing me.

"Naruto.."

He stood before me as I sat. We were almost at eye level. His eyes never ceased to take my breath away. He was in between my legs, tempting me. My fingers trembled on the bench.

My mind suddenly came alive with all of the dreams he's ever made me had.

"Let's play on the swings! Let's play on the swings!" he shouts, blue eyes marking me deep. He bounced before me, infinitely excited for reasons that were completely preternatural to me. I could hardly contain myself.

My hands shivered in excitement. I wanted to place them on his waist, pull him in, kiss him.

I leaned in towards him, and he was hardly fazed. His scent drove – _drives_ - me insane.

"Is your mother home?"

"Nope!"

"Anyone?"

"Well, just the slugs mommah keeps in the little tub in the bathroom..."

What an odd woman. I smiled softly at him. Women fell on their knees whenever I did that to them. Then they would proceed to do.. _other _things.

"Take me home with you, Naruto."

He smiles big. I know that he will comply.

It wasn't normal. The way that I looked at him.

I had not touched him. It was not bad.

I had done nothing wrong.

I would have stopped if he had allowed me. But he did not.

**He** did **not** allow me.

**oOo**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? ! ? haha**

**I'm not planning on making this very long. 3-5 chapters. I don't even know if I'll even finish it, in the first place. O: I have so many others! Unless you guys really want me to..? Let me know. (: Till next time. xx**


	2. He Wants it, He Gets it

**I know what you guys are thinking! 'DAMN YOU ANGELAS!' Something like that? xD I know I keep starting new shit all the time and that's probably annoying most of you, but I'mma stop now and continue everything I already have started with due time. c:**

**I have to put some serious warnings for this one.. So here:**

**EXPLICIT SHOTA. LANGUAGE. SITUATIONS, THOUGHTS, ETC. If _ANY_ of this makes you uncomfortable please DO NOT read on. Thank you.**

**A few people asked me for Sauske's age.. He's 24. _Disclaimer_.**

**oOo**

Naruto's apartment was small, located near a drug store that I often avoided.

His little hand lead my own as we walked through the monolithic sidewalks. Passersby smiled at us in endearment. At the guiltless, fascinating sight of him and I.

I knew that we looked perfect together. In my eyes, and in the eyes of all others.

We were for one another. He deserved me. Was worthy. Was lovely.

We climbed a flight of stairs as he planned away our day. I watched him discretely from the corner of my eyes, fascinated at how his lilliputian lips rapidly moved to make and form his childish chatter. I could feel my eyes involuntarily narrow. He was turning me on.

The lithe sheen of his mouth glistened underneath the fog for me to feast upon, causing me to ponder.

I pictured my fingers in it. I pictured his red, little cheeks filled and swollen, encasing my prick until tears rummaged and ruined his delicious complexion. I pictured his mouth around my balls, taking them onto his tongue, sucking gently, playing, tasting..

I couldn't stop my persistent thoughts because he would not stop talking.

It wasn't my fault.

Before I knew much else, (aside from his tempting mouth and tight little ass), he asked me to step inside. I stared blankly at the open door for the luminescence of a few seconds, registering the delectable fact that we would be completely alone if I were to, indeed, step inside as he had asked.

I turned towards him, beneath me, and smiled. _He_ asked me to. I would simply comply. _He _invited me._ He_ wanted it. Just as I.

Our feelings steamed and reeked of mutuality. Why else would this beguiling creature with blinding cobalt eyes take someone such as me inside his home? Someone he'd just but met a few days ago?

Because he wanted me. Because he wanted to be fucked.

I heard him close the door. I even heard him lock it. I watched as he grinned widely at me before he ran towards the hall. My eyes traced the array of his livingroom while he was gone. I did not like it. Distasteful colors, pink, stained curtains. Several portraits of a blonde woman labeled 'Tsunade', a little girl at her side with frightening green eyes.

Which was his 'mother'?

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look!" the little boy shouted. He pushed me unto the couch with his lithe arms, and sat so close to me that it took all of my will to hold myself back. His thighs were touching my own. They were clothed, but I could still feel his warmth. "This is Gama-Sama!"

My breath hitched, my hands shook in lust.

I managed to register the faint outline of a plush toad from behind my hazing eyes. All I could see was Naruto. How wonderful he looked. The erotic feeling of him pressing against me. His blue, pining eyes..

"And this is Baa-chan!" He shoved another plush toy into my face, a poor replica of the blonde woman in the picture frame. I stared at it blankly, willing my growing erection to go away. I did not want to scare him just yet.

"Your grandmother..?"

"Well, she's momma's best friend! But I think she already died! Baa-chan's really, really old and stuff!" His voice was a childish shrill. My spine trembled at the sound, the warm feeling from before resettling between my legs again.

"Naruto.."

His coruscating eyes immediately found their place with my own. His mouth was slightly parted; his lashes brushed his skin erotically. A string of sweat surfaced from my face.

It was then that I knew that my wish was his command.

"Your room.. Might you show it to me?" My voice was uneven, my breath hitched within my throat. I began to melt from the outside in. I needed him then, to suck me.

He gave me what seemed to be a calculating look, but before I could consider my immediate leave, he nodded quickly at me. His yellow wheat locks tilted sensually as he stood, tempting me with the clasp of his hand to follow his lead.

His small, lecherous body left an aroma of baby powder and cheap ramen behind for me to secretly feast upon. I predicted that to be how his little asshole would taste like.

"This my room, Sasuke!" He sprinted into his cubical territory, letting go of my hand. I frowned. I hadn't told him that he could do that. "Do you like it? Do you like it?" His eyes were wide with hope and excitement, his supple body bouncing in place at an inhuman rate.

My dick hardened beneath my jeans. The muscles on my face tensed and ripped beneath my skin. I wanted him to jump, just like that, as he rode my seething dick.

His face would be a bright red, his entire body perspiring with sweat and fresh semen. For a fragmented second, I pictured myself and several other men taking turns to fuck and cum inside his tight little ass.

The thought immediately **disgusted** me.

He was _mine_.

"I like it," I said, closing the door behind me as I approached him. He watched with his big, blue eyes, grinning, as he blabbered on about several nonsensical things. His energy was boundless. I wanted that energy to myself. I wanted it then, I want it now. "Naruto.. Stop for a second."

He froze on his bed, our faces a mere six inches away. I could feel his sweet, baby breath tracing against my face. I wanted to pull him in, kiss him. My brows furrowed nervously. I wouldn't last much longer like this.

"Let's play a game," I whispered, watching him as a vulture would its dying meal. His attention was now mine. He stared at me in deep curiosity, nodding inquisitively as he listened to me quietly. "Let's play 'Doctor'."

He looked at me with an expression of explicit happiness. His eyes were wide and sparkling, his mouth tugged into a sexy grin of exotic elation, and his marked cheeks, puffed delectably. He threw himself at me, hugging me. Pressing his frame, his entirety, against me.

I am left without restraint. I could feel the warmth of his underdeveloped dick against my stomach, his chest against my own; his breath tracing the nape of my neck with the turbulent pattern of his excited giggles. It was my dream to have had him this close to me.

My arms found their place around him, pulling him in, closer, so that our bodies would have looked as one. He does not oppose. I could feel him smiling against me. He wants me as I want him. I knew it then, I know it now.

He'd been ready to be taken.

I pull away to further our mutual desire with my incoming commands. I smile at him, tracing the plump of his cheek with my palm. I then caught sight of a dam beneath his cerulean eyes, threatening to break. Tears of joy, tears for me. My dick twitched beneath me.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I hardly cared, but I wanted to see his lips move with his eyes looking like that.

He gulped quietly, raising his tiny arm to his face to wipe the menacing tears away, but I pushed it back down just in time. I wanted the tears there. I wanted it all.

"J-just.. No one e-ever wants to p-play with me.." He sobbed between hiccups, "B-but you d-do, Sasuke.."

I smiled, watching him quietly. I wanted him to go on.

"You're my b-best friend.."

I held back a groan inside my throat. Yes. I was his special person. The one he wanted most. His only friend. His only comfort.

And he, my own.

"Undress yourself, Naruto," I whispered into the shell of his ear, gently petting his xanthous locks of hair with my fingers. I felt him stiffen against me, but not for long. "In this game, I have to check that you are not sick. Like a doctor would. There's nothing wrong with that."

He pulled away and gave me a bright, excited smile as if he were suddenly enlightened. Perhaps feeling foolish for his previous reaction. I took a few steps back to watch the intoxicating scene that was to come, my eyes tracing his little hands as they went about his orange sweater.

I let out a shaky breath as I watched the little sweater fall to the floor like a weightless feather. My hand found its way unto my crotch, pressing firmly unto the agitated cock beneath as he quickly proceeded to peel off his t-shirt. My eyes narrowed, my brows clasped, I wanted him to hurry, to take _everything_ off.

His tiny, corpulent hands trailed down towards his pants, his tongue stuck out to the side in concentration as he continued to attempt to unbutton them off. I watched, elicited, awaiting his call for my aid. I couldn't wait.

"Sasuke.." He began shyly, looking up towards me with a veil of reddened blush. "I don't know how.. Can you help me, please?"

And I did.

His pants fell to his knees, leaving behind only a pair of boyish briefs. I could see the outline of his dick underneath. Impatient, I tore them off of him, pushing him down to rid of any other clothing. He did nothing, and only watched. He was all mine.

Submissive, powerless, a virgin.

He looked up at me with those marvelous, blue eyes, widened in confusion as he wiggled lightly beneath me. It was then that I finally noticed that I had entrapped him below me. My weight showered him slightly, allowing me to feel every bare curvature of his frame.

I swallowed, completely erected, and overwhelmingly smitten.

"Sh sh sh, it's alright, Naruto," I eased, petting the side of his cheek. "I won't hurt you."

He nodded slowly, watching me intently as he relaxed and stopped moving. I could no longer stop myself the moment I leaned in and cleared the remaining space between us.

Our first kiss.

I never closed my eyes. I wanted to watch him as he writhed and melted beneath me. His cheeks lied showered in pink, golden brows quivering in confusion. I traced my hands against his naked body, feeling at his sides, the taut skin of his stomach, his thighs, his neck.. He whimpered as I kissed him, evoking me further.

The taste of him was unlike anything I'd ever had.

The women I 'd fucked in the past, the men that I dominated, the prostitutes that I hired, the transsexuals: None compared to Naruto's taste. This child of eight. A body, a mouth, the taste of absolutely no other.

All others were trash, disgusting, shit-eating maggots in comparison to my lovely creature.

I was in love. We were in love. His lips and his tongue began to dance nervously against mine. He liked it. I liked it. He wanted it, and I wanted it, too.

After him, I knew that there could be no other.

I dug my tongue into his throat, rendering him powerless. Probed at the walls of his mouth, sucked on his diminutive tongue, droned out his childish moans. I ate and tasted all he had to offer. My hands roamed at his sides, pushing harshly against his impossibly soft skin.

I quickly pulled away the moment I felt his little prick pressing against me.

"Hah, hah.." I watched as he frantically caught his breath, his face wet and reddening. I swallowed and reached down below me to caress my unattended cock. I wanted to fuck him. "Sa-Sasuke.. I.."

"It's okay," I reassured him, shushing him with a finger against his panting mouth.

"B-but my-"

"It's normal. See?"

I pressed my dick against his naked one so he could feel it, and he squirmed lightly beneath me, a puzzled expression on his virginal face.

"Ah-hh-"

The moment my finger accidentally brushed against his heated skin was the moment that I knew that I could no longer hold back. My hand quickly wrapped itself around what he had to offer, fondling and pumping his fermented skin gently. He dug himself deeper into the mattress, his mouth wide open in surprise. A choked noise escaped him as he clenched his blue eyes.

My tongue darted out to lick my lips. My hand encased the totality of him. He was so small.

My mind spun. I needed to taste him.

I slipped beneath him slowly, watching his overwhelmed expression as he watched me in return. My eyes finally met with his adorable pole of hardened meat, and I had to force myself back from coming.

It was sweet, pink, untouched, and promising. My dick stabbed furiously against my jeans.

I leaned down to lick it once, and he screamed out loudly.

"N-not there, S-sasuke.. That's w-where.." His blue eyes lied narrowed in foreign pleasure and indescribable confusion. A thin string of drool slipped from the edge of his mouth. My mind flared. My body flared. I wanted to suck him off.

"I know," I said, rubbing him there so he could see. "It's okay, it's just me."

Before I could let him speak I engulfed him deep into my mouth, allowing him to scream his little heart out.

The taste was astonishing. Scrumptious. Recherche, leaving even the taste of honey undesirable.

I pressed and pushed my tongue underneath his dick, sucking wildly on every inch of skin. My fingers toyed with his childish balls, tracing the liniment skin as it heated and thawed.

I moaned onto him, causing vibrations that would in turn cause him to whimper and scream. I watched from below as he covered his eyes with his miniature arms, tears spilling rapidly from his cheeks. He squirmed and writhed beneath my suctioning, his muscle twitching sporadically against my tongue.

My need for him was ravenous. My need for him resonated and squelched shamelessly within the small room.

"Sa-Sas..ahh-.." He looked below him, meeting eyes with my own. Tears fell from his blazing blue eyes, an embarrassed expression gracing his lustrous complexion. I continued to suck. "I-I feel.. I'm g-gonna.. P-please stop, S-Sasu-"

My eyes widened and immediately closed to concentrate on the meat inside my mouth.

I wanted him to explode in pleasure, to cry, to beg for me to stop. The tip of my tongue traced his miniscule slit, allowing him to see everything with his pretty blue eyes. My hand slipped underneath him on its own accord as I watched him intently, the end of my finger probing and tracing at his puckered orifice without much of a warning.

The results were amazing.

He gave a choked, gurgled moan when I encased him again. He shook violently beneath me. His body writhed, and he cried out helplessly one last time when I pressed my finger against his corked little hole. I sucked on him more to try and swallow whatever he might have spilled, but nothing came out.

He was too young to cum.

I pulled off of him, sliding towards his face to watch him. He was bathed in red, debauched, embarrassed; ashamed. My skin flared as I kissed every corner of his face. His breath was harsh and cut. Powerless. Submissive.

Mine.

"You taste so good, Naruto," I whispered to him between kisses. "You're beautiful. Your smell is.. intoxicating."

He sniffled, wiping his nose.

"B-but it's dirty.." he sobbed, tears frantically spilling from his eyes. "It's yucky stuff..!"

Partially annoyed, and my temper rising, I stood from the bed as I quickly undressed myself before him. He watched shyly as he backed up against his bed, plush toy hiding half of his endearing face. His eyes widened in unision with every article of clothing that fell off of my body until there was not a piece left.

He stared, shocked, between my legs.

"Come here, Naruto," I beckoned, pumping the extensive length of my thick, aching cock before his pretty eyes. He hugged his toy tightly, looking from side to side. His golden brows furrowed in confusion, in possible fright, as he pondered inside his little mind if this was alright.

I began to grow impatient. I felt a frown forming. He must have noticed because he slowly began to push his toy aside to go about my command. He would do anything that I told him. He did not want to lose me.

Nor him, I.

"No, Naruto," I said, "Bring it with you. Hold it."

He complied.

I watched as he approached me in all of his childish nudity until he stood directly before me. My dick met conveniently with his mouth without him having to kneel down. My cock twitched as he watched, his chromatic, yellow-lashed eyes broad and curious.

"Take it into your mouth. Suck it. Just like I did for you." My voice was broken. I couldn't wait. His tongue underneath the base of my dick, bringing me to the edge. I heard him swallow, and he looked up at me one last time, his plush frog held tightly in his arms.

"Will you.. be m-my best friend f-forever, Sasuke..?" His voice was shaky. Unsure and nervous. A single tear fell from his face. "Will you..?"

I couldn't possibly become any harder than I was then after that.

I quickly nodded as I took a firm hold of his head, pushing him towards me. My cock nudged greedily against his opening mouth, pre-cum pouring frantically, falling unto his little chin. He took in the head, and his brows scrunched and slanted at the taste.

He looked perfect like that.

"Go on, Naruto. Faster, harder, as much as you can.." I used my hand to help him bob his head against me, his mouth curious and devoted to please me. _Me_.

His only friend.

His _best_ friend. The only one who would accept him.

I felt him weaken below me as he continued to suck, not even half of my cock inside of his mouth. I grew frustrated. Annoyed. He was doing it all wrong.

I took a rough hold of his yellow wheat hair, pulled on it hard, and his eyes immediately snapped open wide. Before he could look up towards me, or pull away, I gored myself all the way in until his throat lied choked with my cock.

It made a wet, delectable noise with a violent, ardent_ pop_.

My balls tensed and retreated against me. I was moments away from emptying myself inside of him.

I looked below. He looked totally destroyed. Taken. His cheeks were bloated with my unforgivably thick prick, tears marring his face; the blue of his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He tried to pull away, but I forced him back in, fucking his face as his eyes retreated into his skull again and again. The sounds were delicious. He couldn't say a word. I watched hungrily at his throat, the outline of my cock sliding in and out of his _wet_, miniscule gullet.

His little arms held tightly at his toy, holding on for dear life. I doubt he could have been able to breathe since I was, _am_, so terribly big.

"You like that, Naruto..? My dick rubbing the insides of your throat..?" I pushed his head all the way against my pelvis, the feeling unforgiving. My cock pulsed, twitched, and engorged inside of him, reaching the second before release.

I brought both of my hands to his head, violently pulling his hair, pushing him in, _carelessly_, **frantically**. My thrusts were merciless. He was a ragged doll against me, moving at my own selfish pace.

My mouth snapped open, and I let out a loud, howling moan.

I never make noise.

He choked on me, I could feel his esophagus tightening, begging, _pleading_, for air, and that was all I could possibly take. I forced the entirety of myself all the way into him once again, his chin pressing deliciously hard against my balls.. and I came.

I came so **fucking **hard.

A different world, a different _centripetal_, that I hadn't known before overrode my mind. My body. My dick.

My prick spillaged and squeezed every last drop of cum I had in me right into Naruto's mouth. Directly into his throat, right into his stomach; filling him. The thought almost killed me. And I would have gladly died.

When I regained some reason, some_ life_, I immediately pulled away, fearful that I had injured him.

A long gagging sound filled the room the moment I slid out of him, and he fell roughly onto the ground. A lifeless doll. His eyes closed lazily, his breaths deep and feverish. Thick, white rivers of fresh semen slipped from both corners of his mouth.

He coughed up several clumps of my seed out of himself.

I must have filled him to the brim.

My eyes narrowed, nearly completed, but not nearly enough. He held his toy weakly against himself.

He resembled a wingless angel. Defenseless. Powerless. Mine.

I fell beside him, brushing against his parted lips with my own; each with a kiss. He opened his eyes, revealing a slit of gleaming blue that never failed to take away my gloom.

Only he could do that.

"S-Sasu.. ke.." His voice was gone, his yellow hair splayed like a field of sunlight rays. His throat must have ached so bad. I gave him an ambiguous smile, tracing his thigh with the palm of my hand.

I wanted to fuck him. To fill all of his holes.

"Naruto.." I whispered, our lips almost touching, "I-.."

A cursed noise had stopped me from telling him. A voice.

Of a woman.

"Naruto! Baby! I'm home!"

I watched nervously, restlessly, as Naruto lost consciousness.; the loud clicking of heels approaching where we were with each second that passed by.

He smelled of sex, of semen, of sweat. He was drenched in all of it. He had fainted.

But it **wasn't** my fault.

**oOo**

**Blaming the victim lends our perv Sasuke a feeling of reassurance, to go on. (: That's my theme. I will finish this, guys. I promise. Hope this wasn't too much for all of you. D: My lime scenes are always so.. y'know. Haha Thanks for reading! And see you soon, loves. xx **

**_Leave a comment below_? :D**


	3. So it Was, So it Will

**Holy shet! Quick update! I'm so cool. :D I would like to thank ALL of my wonderful reviewers. Seriously. You guys are the sole reason why even bothered to update this as soon as I did. Even if it iss kinda short. o:**

**Just to let you all know, I check my polls daily. So I listen to what you guys vote for and carefully plan for it. Trust me. FLS will be updated soon.**

**I disclaim. D:**

**oOo**

My father dominated my mother.

Choked her until her skin changed color while his dick plunged in and out of her.

He would pull her hair, make her scream, whimper, make her call him things. I watched the way he sodomized her one night, and touched myself to it. My eyes were intent on my father's cock, fucking my mother senseless. Her ass wrapped around him like a lascivious vice.

I came hard every time.

I was just a worm, but already knew how to masturbate. My older brother's friends made sure of it.

It never affected me.

My mother assured me several times that my father had done nothing wrong. She would cry, begging me not to say a word to anyone. I didn't, and I believed her. Fugaku had done nothing wrong.

And neither had I. It is not my fault that I get whatever I want.

"Naruto! Open this door! NOW!" The woman's voice grew louder by each impending second. It was difficult enough for me to concentrate on dressing Naruto back into his clothes, and wiping away all traces of my cum from his face.

I wasn't nervous, but my temper was certainly rising. I dislike when people shout around me, especially women. Their shrill, fricative voices cause me rage, caused me to do some of the things that I've done in the past. Though, a flower or a meaningless kiss had always been enough to keep their mouths shut.

I took Naruto in my arms, weightless, perfect, and placed him gently on his bed. I found myself already partially dressed, (since I hadn't the spare time to place my scarf and tie), and proceeded towards the buffeting door. I figured that the woman on the other side was the foster mother that Naruto had spoken about.

With the clearing of my throat, I unlocked the door, opening it. A frantic, wide-eyed woman greeted me a second after. I towered over her, as well. Not as deliciously as Naruto, but I knew that I had full control. I eyed her carefully, my face reformed, unmoved. The same pair of frightening green eyes that I had previously encountered in one of the living-room's picture frames stared back at me.

Sanguine bleached her hair, mismatched by the brown of her plucked eyebrows. She managed to immediately repulse me. Somehow.

She muttered something incoherently and quickly tore a cellphone from her purse, spinning on her heels to rush away from me. I immediately clasped unto her wrist, pulling her back; the assurance of my eyes piercing her wide, anxious ones.

In order to keep her from screaming out, I figured that it was time that I introduced myself.

I softened my eyes, loosening the grip I had on her wrist.

"Ma'am, please allow me to explain.." I must have managed some sort of smile because she began to calm down considerably, her eyes regaining a more natural size. She quickly tried to look behind me (likely to see if Naruto was inside), but my figure conveniently covered most of her vision.

Before she could open her cursed, dick-licking mouth, I patiently took out my wallet, showing her my Medical ID to gain her complete and utter trust.

It always worked. My intelligence, superiority, and unequivocal worth displaying proudly and blatantly on the imprint of a small card.

Her eyes read over the fine print, and I inwardly smirked.

Sasuke Uchiha. PhD Pediatric and Ophthalmologist.

Lead Doctor.

Rich. Powerful. Paramount. **Uchiha**.

The woman looks back up at me in a different light. Her green eyes are humble,_ apologetic _for ever questioning me or my intentions. I already know that she is smitten. I am immaculate, physically sublime. I already know that she wants me to fuck her, to let her suck me off.

Because that's what they love to do. Every single one.

"D-doctor.." She gives a nervous laugh, her brows clasping in embarrassment. "I mean, Dr. _Uchiha, _what-_"_

She recognizes my family name. My prestige. The unblemished lineage my parents left behind and bathed me in.

"Naruto is ill. Dehydrated. I found him unconscious right outside your door." My words are firm, unquestionable. I know more than she does. I know more than anyone.

Her eyes broaden in noticeable worry, and she opens her mouth to speak again. "Is he.. alright?"

"Bettering. He should be fine by tomorrow. He was in the early stages, he'll be just fine." I paused, looking directly into her eyes. I could already hear her bones melting from the inside. "I hope you don't mind.. Ms.?"

"Haruno! Sakura.. Haruno. It's such a pleasure, Doct-"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke.."

She shook my hand. Her handshake was weak and submissive. There was no doubt in my mind that I could use her, mold her, however and _whenever_ I wanted.

She was the only obstacle keeping me from Naruto, after all. From that sweet child of eight. The object of my felicity, of my orgasms, and of my only meaning. For the cloying fraction of a second I remembered the way his throat had encased my dick, how he'd cried as I impaled him over and over against me. My thoughts caused me to painfully erect.

I couldn't wait to have him.

"I'm so terribly sorry about all of this.. It's just.. I'm constantly at work, paying bills, making sure he's alright and that he has everything he needs.. Sometimes I just-"

"It's fine, Ms. Haruno. I assure you."

I kissed her hand softly; slowly. Her eyes widened into an unachievable size, and I knew that her clit was swelling. Her lime eyes locked with mine, and she reddened. I knew that she wanted me inside.

Her lips coiled into some sort of chagrined smile as she giggled quietly to herself. I watched in utter silence, making sure I caught sight of every last detail of her reaction. I could not afford to miss a single cue. I knew then that one mistake would make another, and that if all of those errors polymerized, I may have potentially been taken far away from Naruto.

The thought depressed me severely. My mind writhed. The muscles from within my face tensed and froze. Even now I cannot completely breathe with that particular thought pressed against me.

When the woman offered me tea, I hardly heard her. My body automatically followed after her on its own accord, however.

My mind was screaming. For some reason or another, anxiety slowly began to overcome me. Anxiety that I knew nothing of. I was, _am,_ **always** in control; **always** powerful,** always** coercive.

But the mere thought of losing Naruto.. Those blue, magnificent, golden-lashed eyes.. That whiskered, plump complexion, that little ass, that mouth, that tongue..

Thinking then of how he might have looked when he got older excited me greatly. My dick twitched within my jeans at the mentally comprised picture that played itself out in my mind. I envisioned him tall and built. Broad shoulders, sun-kissed skin, toned legs.. all in the clad of his current mischievous smile that I was certain would never change.

Beautiful, soft, yet more.._ carnal_. Less innocent. Taller.

Strong.

I would have never allowed myself to be dominated in any way whatsoever, but the thought of Naruto, an older,_ stronger _Naruto, overwhelmed me. I wanted to die. I could feel pre-cum frantically soaking through the crotch of my pants.

"Sasuke?" The image of him slowly began to disperse from my field of vision, reality beginning the painful process of stealing away my only passion with every maddening ululation of the woman's irritating voice. "Sasuke..?"

I wanted to grab her by the throat. Choke her. **Kill** her. Watch her eyes bloat out.

"Excuse me, Sakura," I finally say, shaking my head just a tad to regain some form of composure. "I have a slight migraine. I should head off now.."

I already know what she will say.

"W-wait..! I mean, perhaps.. Since I know you're a very busy man and all, _maybe_.. You could possibly join Naruto and I for dinner tomorrow evening..? It's the least I could do for what you've done for us.." She reeks of nervousness. She fears my rejection. Fears what I might, or might not say. I get a sudden, delicious high off of it, and my unwavering confidence seeps into my every vein once again.

My eyes narrow, turning towards her, and I smile.

My charm is inescapable. _Snaring_. My looks, my face, and my body.. Completely immaculate and desirable.

I had made up my mind then that I would fuck her.

Fuck her in order to get closer to Naruto.

I took hold of one of her hands as I stood, pulling her gently towards me, her breasts brushing against my chest ever so faintly. I took with me whatever breath she had left in her system the moment I leaned into her face, my words marking the side of her cheek as I began to whisper into her ear.

"I would enjoy that, Sakura."

She dissolved the moment I pulled away, her green eyes following my own in a lackadaisical, dreamlike state.

I wanted to cut her.

"Although.. I would like to check on Naruto one last time before I leave. Would that be alright?"

She nods quickly at me, a coquettish smile on her face as she lead me into the hall towards Naruto's room.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

I opened the door and told her to wait outside. She complied without question. The way it should be. The way it _is_.

With everyone.

When I stepped inside, door closed behind me, Naruto was already awake. He'd been sitting up in his bed, plush toy in hand as his bright, blue eyes instantly lightened and sparkled at the mere sight of me.

My breath was taken. He had me. Had me completely.

"Sasuke-!" He attempted to say more, but quickly stopped mid-way, a scrunched expression on his face as his baby-blue eyes immediately winced in pain.

It hurt him to talk.

I smiled at the notion, approaching him. He still didn't seem one bit scared of me. I was relieved, but inwardly expectant. He had absolutely no reason to be fearful of me, after all. None at all.

I rested my hand on the plump of his marked cheek, leaning in towards him so that our lips almost feathered. A thin veil of pink began to encase his complexion, a hesitant, but visible smile gracing his fuckable face.

I was entirely enamored.

"Naruto.." I breathed, licking the shell of his ear. I felt him quietly shiver against me, blue eyes narrowing in response to my touch. It was so difficult holding myself back. The undying, unquenchable need to claim him, to have him.. Always pining, always there.

He nods shyly, adhering to his name.

"If you say absolutely anything about what happened today to _anyone_.." My teeth found their place against his tiny neck, nipping gently as he tensed against my chest. "I will** never **be your friend again."

Not even a second passed the moment I felt him desperately wrap himself around me, holding me tightly. His face lied buried in my neck, nodding vigorously against it. I smiled, embracing him in return.

"Good boy, Naruto."

My hands snaked down towards his ass as he held me, cupping each cheek decisively. They were soft, malleable, _demanding_.

I knew I would have him the next day.

I knew that my dick would finally butcher at his insides, sliding in and out of his wet little asshole, forcing him to gag and to scream. Just like he wanted it.

He craved it, and that was fine.

I wanted it, and that was the custom. So it was, and so it always will be.

Whatever I want, I _always_ get.

**oOo**

**Okay, first off, I know that this turned out.. weird. Feel free to correct my mistakes, or simply let me know if I should re-write this or not. As soon as possible. Please. O-o I just feel as though this was just a whole mess of bagels, but I'm gonna go with it anyways. I wanted to shed some light on Sasuke's past.**

**Lovely comments below? Until next time, luhhs. xx**


	4. Nothing at All Wrong

**Sorry for taking too long to update this, guys! D; You must hate me. Anyways, here it is now! Installment number cuatro. C: Please, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Explicit language, crude thoughts, and unsettling situations. If it bothers you, please don't read.**

**I think I have done enough research throughout my life on psychos to somehow have a firm, factual grasp of one in this chapter.. **

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

I paid someone a large amount of money.

I pay them even as we speak.

To tell me. To tell me if I am doing something, _anything_, wrong.

But there has never been a time in which Kakashi Hatake has been able to tell me that I have, you see.

None at all.

Therefore, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I pay him week after week to tell me if there is. I pay him thousands upon thousands. Perhaps into the millions as of then. He is a professional, PhD, genius; I know fully well of his lineage.

But he's never said that there was. Not a single accusal. Not a single word.

He writes notes, a clipboard balanced on his left knee. His eyes are dimmed in boredom as he listens to me. Question after question, answer after answer. He writes it. He writes all of it.

My eyes are intent on his hand, unblinking, a pen held loosely in it.

His hair is a clean silver. He wears an exorbitant tungsten ring on his forefinger. His skin is lucid, clear of any acne. He wears a gray suit, a suit of good thesis. His shoes look expensive, polished to the base. He smells of worth. His business card is of a professional theme, font of good taste. His face is symmetrical. Pleasing and worthy of my respect.

My hand rests uneasily against my temple as I watch his hand move sluggishly against the paper.

Heavens, I pay him so much money. I pay him every week. Check after check after check. Religiously. To tell me.. To tell me if there is _anything_, **anything** at all that may be wrong with me.

"Do you feel alone?"

"Hardly."

He shifts his eyes to look at me, causing my hand to fall against my leg.

"Any religion in your life?"

"I.. attend church. Sometimes, on Sundays," he begins to write my answer down, and my fingers start to tap anxiously somewhere on my leg. My head scours for any detail, for anything that I could have possibly left out. "Though, rarely, quite honestly. I don't know why I do. I am certain that there is no higher power."

"Why?"

My fingers tighten, I can feel it. My lungs are suddenly on fire. I never say so much to anyone. Ever.

"Famine, genocide, slaughter, and the like. An angel of some kind would have been sent to stop it, if there was. Understand?"

"I see."

"Do you want children?"

"I want.." my eyes shifted towards his eyes this time, locking gazes with the only man I valued any sort of opinion from. I paid him millions, after all. "I want only one."

"One? A girl?"

"No. A boy."

"Wh-"

"With blond hair," he looked down towards the paper to write on it again, opening his mouth to ask more questions. I immediately sat up in my seat, indignant, my hand reaching out for the clipboard in a notion to stop him. How _dare_ he? I was not done yet! "A-and blue eyes. Tan skin. I want him whiskered at the cheeks. Always dressed in orange. Pink lips, _small_ ones. Full of energy, short. Short and.. soft."

He watched me cautiously as I relaxed into the sofa again, my hand falling slowly onto the arm of the chair. I took a deep breath, utterly relieved. I was pleased with the description, and so was he, it seemed, because the scratching of his pen filled the vicinity of the room for the next few minutes again.

"When would you like him, Sasuke?"

"I want him right now."

"A child?"

"Yes! A child, for _fuck's _sake."

He gave me a look, a look of slight disturbance. He continued to write not a moment after, nevertheless.

"Do you feel a heavy need to father?"

"I feel a heavy need to.."

Fuck him. The child.

Fuck him hard and fast. Fuck him until my cum drips from out of his ass, his mouth, from his ears. Fuck him until he can no longer speak, cry, scream, or breathe..

Fuck him. Fuck his.. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

"Have him," I watched in complete horror as Hatake's hand paused abruptly against the clipboard. Had he found something? Something wrong with me? Finally? My brows furrowed nervously, my fingers frantic on my thigh. "H-have him.. To have him in my arms."

I let out a breath of stifled relief, however, when his hand began to move against the clipboard again.

There was nothing wrong, after all.

"..What would you name him, Sasuke?

I swallowed thickly, tensing the muscles in my hands so that they wouldn't tap so quickly on my lap anymore.

"Naruto.. His name is Naruto."

The timer went off that very second, causing Hatake to put down the clipboard. I watched in complete anxiety as he brought his hand to his chin, his eyes heavily intent on me.

"I will see you next week, Sasuke. Thank you for your visit."

I smiled, standing to shake his hand.

You see? There is nothing wrong with me.

**oOo**

My favorite types of drinks revolve around the bitter. What is expensive or otherwise invaluable.

Wine, ale, whiskey, wheat beer, mead, sahti, sugarless tea..

Though, I have always held a fondness for warm Absinthe.

A pool of it rested in my glass, my hand toying with the expensive outline of the taster. My older brother's presence was hardly of any importance, my eyes having been narrowed in blatant disinterest.

I knew fully well at that point in my life that I was better than him.

I had more money in the bank. Several banks, actually. My clothes were far more expensive, my skin was of a lighter, fairer tint, and my business card was of a higher taste than his. He did not get everything that he wanted like I did. He held no meaning, no glory, no stance.

He did not have Naruto.

"I have not seen you in a long while," he said, his gleaming, red eyes watching my every move. I took a sip of my drink, making sure to place it as eloquently as possible against the white cloth of the table. "How are you?"

"Fine. I have an exclusive assemblage this weekend, and several which patients begging at their knees to meet with me," I smirked, watching him carefully. "What do you have, brother?"

His brows clasped together discretely, and I knew instantly that I had bitten a nerve.

The worthless idiot. Alone, afraid, with not a meaning in the world. How _could_ he have one? The only meaning in the world was already mine. And that meaning was Naruto.

"Unfortunately, I do not participate in childish games of competition,_ little _brother," he took a practiced sip of his Horilka, one that actually managed to impress me. He had class, I could give him that. Worthy of an Uchiha. "Though, I do harbor several things that you quite painfully lack, Sasuke."

My brows furrowed enough for him to notice, my fingers tightening on my glass.

I lacked absolutely nothing; the _heathen_. I had _myriads_ to spare of anything and everything. Anything at all.

Money, wealth, suits, jewels, sex, prostitutes, property, stocks, porn, guns, sluts, power, men, incomparable looks, paychecks to spare, fame; I had the entire world at my feet.

Helpless fool.

My lips tugged into a smirk of disdain, my brow arching in challenge, "Which would _be_?"

He chuckled, and my fury began to rise. My veins flared in boiling cinder, a string of sweat surfacing from the side of my face when his laughter increased to a more imprudent volume. A few people turned towards our table, their primped brows and snobby faces daring to look my way.

"What, _fucker_? What could I possibly lack, huh?" my voice was a reptilian hiss, the hold on my drink threatening to shatter the glass.

He finally ceased his ignominious parade, leaning in towards me so that his expensive cologne assaulted my nostrils to the very brim.

"Goals, Sasuke. _Life_. Will. _Sanity,_" his reverberative voice was a ululation against my ear, his long, sable hair slightly cascading somewhere on my shoulder. "**Love**."

My eyes widened on their own accord as he sat back against his seat, sipping slowly from his drink as he watched me carefully from behind his heavily-lashed eyes.

Love...

My hand reached desperately for my glass, my thighs tense from beneath the lavished table. My fingers quivered silently, and it took my very last ounce of control to swallow the bit of liquid I had managed to tip inside my mouth.

I had 'love'. Of course I did.

I had.. I had..

I had Naruto.

"This evening, Sasuke. What will you do?"

I ran a hand through my hair, which now lied damp for a reason that I didn't even want to think about dwelling on. I had to very quietly clear my throat before I spoke, which would've been an inglorious indication of defeat if Itachi had as much as heard it.

"I'm having dinner.. with a woman, and her .. child. His name is Naruto."

"Oh? For what reason?"

"To.." To fuck. To lick the crack of his ass. To _fuck_ his brains out. "To.. talk about.. fine china, business, and the like."

There was a look on Itachi's face that I didn't dare figure out.

"Lovely," he said, tucking a long strand of his damned hair behind his ear. "Perhaps that's what you need. A kid."

My mind suddenly jolted.

Yes. _Yes._ That's _just_ what I needed. A kid, a child.. I needed Naruto.

I felt the insanely strong urge to laugh, to laugh out in utter relief. To laugh all remnants of guilt away from me.

Haha. Such idiocy of me to have ever doubted myself. My sanity. I was not sick. No, not at all.

Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake.. All knew what I needed. A child. A sweet, beckoning child with a tight little ass.

Naruto.

I filled my glass with Absinthe once more, this time without choler, anticipating to finally see him that very night.

Anticipating to finally fuck him.

**oOo**

I found myself frenetically pacing outside, in the shitty, little, fucking hallway that preceded into my several million-dollar condominium.

My hands had been feverish inside my pockets for the past hour, hoping against all logic that I would find the _fucking_ key to the blasted door.

After the hundredth fruitless search, I gave the door a violent kick which would have been loud enough to have shaken the entire ten-story building to the ground if I had willed it.

I _needed_ to shower, only to then shower again. To **bathe**. To fix my hair, to scrape dead skin from my every limb, to shave everything. To rid of every last repulsive piece of hair that inhabited any, if _all_, crevices of my entire body.

I could feel them _growing_, I swear I could. The nasty little pieces of rotten shit. I would have slaughtered fucking newborns for a fucking razor. For some sort of face cleanser, _any_ type, even. For a single, precious drop of exfoliating lotion.. The kind that cleans your pores raw.

Anything._ Anything _at all.

"SHIT! FUCK!" I kicked several times at the door, having almost dented the metal piece of shit to the third stage of hell. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Heart pulsing at my throat, I threw myself at it various times, pounding my entire height and essence onto the bloody thing.

Some fuckhead finally noticed my distress, pausing in his low-paid, pathetic vacuuming duties somewhere along the hallway.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"NO! I am NOT okay, fuckface! Does it fucking_ LOOK _like I'm fucking 'okay'?!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," his hands were in front of him, tempting me to lower my voice, "There are people sleeping. Did you lose your keys?"

"Of course I lost my FUCKING keys, you incredible piece of shit! Why else would I be-"

My eyes traced the man as he calmly reached down, somewhere on the floor, only to stand back up with a fucking_ key_ in his hand.

"Is this your key, sir?"

Yes.

Yes. That was my fucking key.

**oOo**

I showered once. Twice. Thrice.

My skin was raw from the limestone, yet gleaming loudly with utter phoenix.

Everything was treading on just fine. My hair was just how it was supposed to be. My attire, my stance, all of it; completely divine.

Worthy of him. Worthy of Naruto.

A dark polo adorned my figure, along with a black coat that toned out the chiseled expanse of my consummate chest. Blue, faded jeans that had cost me a fortune, shoes of the most applaudable brand.

For a moment in time, I wondered deeply how it would have felt to fuck me.

I drove anxiously towards the direction of Naruto's apartment, my nerves burning and writhing from within my hands.

I couldn't wait to see him. To finally have him. My spine shivered several times at the delicious thought of it all, forcing me to caress my agitated cock from beneath my jeans at various different intervals as I sped down the crowded freeway.

My race finally ended the moment I parked the car in one of the empty parking spaces of the low-income apartments, feverishly freeing myself of the seat-belt. I took a moment to admire myself in the rear-view mirror, fixing a strand of stray, lace-like hair back into its place.

I was to die for.

I knew it even more the moment the wretched whore opened the door that only managed to get me even closer to Naruto.

I smiled at her, the best _timid_ smile that I could ever possibly invoke.

"O-oh! S-Sasuke! Please.. come in!" she stepped aside, and I went right in, not bothering at all to greet her.

The place overwhelmed me. Memories. Memories from just yesterday plagued and tore at my brain. I could already feel my erection regaining its place from the lingering, sensual smell of cheap ramen. The entire apartment _reeked_ of him. I could have masturbated and came from the very smell alone.

Heavens knew I **needed** to see him.. My Naruto.

"Please, h-have a seat," she said, pulling out a chair from the small kitchen table. I did her the favor and sat down, my rattling presence leaving the entire building in an utter disgrace. "I.. didn't think you'd actually come! You look amaz-"

"Where's Naruto?"

She paused, looking at me while I did not look at her.

My eyes were frenzied and delirious across the room, scanning it. If she didn't present him to me then, I swear I would have ripped her guts and taken her last breath with them.

"O-oh.. Right," she turned towards the hallway, readying herself for a shrill scream. I didn't bother to even wince, my eyes glued and unblinking towards the very familiar hallway. "Naruto! Dinner time, baby!"

I heard the childish patter of naked feet approaching, and I swore my heart lost blood from within my chest. My fingers trembled against my thighs, my temperature rising at an inhuman rate.

He appeared at the hallway.

Little shorts, little long-sleeved shirt, little comical sleeping hat, little legs, little arms, blond hair, those blue eyes..

Fuck.

I wanted to fuck him. So bad. His holes. All of them. His sweet, juicy a-

"S-Sasuke..?" he stammered, his blue, magnificent eyes intent on me the very same way my own were intent towards him. "Sasuke!"

I nodded once, an incredulous look on my face. He was so beautiful that night. Smelled so good, _felt_ so good. Heavens knew I wanted to carry him into his room and pump him dry. He rushed towards me, and he dug himself against my chest, his little arms tied and tangled around my very essence.

He took my breath away.

Right when I was to hold him in return, however, in the embrace that I would give to **_only_** him, the repulsive bitch pulled him away from me. Away from my arms. Far. So far..

Knives, slaughter, murder, blood, and gut-cleaving things. I could've sworn I was on the very verge of killing her right then.

"Naruto! You don't do things like that, do you hear me?!" she scolded him, roughly pushing his arm to the side. The look on her face was absolutely hellish and malevolent. "Now_ sit d_own."

My every vein seethed in anger. I was boiling in it. Though I knew I could do absolutely nothing. I simply watched as the object of my every fantasy and dream sat himself on the chair in front of me, his lovely, blue eyes downcast towards his empty plate.

I could hear my heart break from within my chest.

"Naru-"

"I'm sorry about that, Sasuke. He really doesn't know how to behave himself sometimes. I try and try, but sometimes he just doesn't listen," her voice was a shit that scathed perfection, the perfection that sat right in front of me. I watched Naruto almost sadly, my hands trembling to reach out for his warm face.. "Please don't mind him. By the way.. You look so handsome. I really like your-"

Word after word. Minute after minute.

Naruto did not say a word, he wouldn't even look at me.

She smeared food onto every plate as I watched Naruto in utter despair.

Was he.. _ignoring _me? Did he not want me? Was I not enough? Had I missed something that night? Did I choose the wrong attire..? The wrong tie? Did I..

Why..? Why wouldn't he look at me? Why-

"Do you like it?"

I shifted my gaze reluctantly towards the bitch, my eyes hazed with the threat of what felt like.. _tears_.

"It's.. It's perfect. Thank you."

I ate in silence without tasting, my eyes begging, _pleading _for Naruto to look at me.

His only friend, his only comfort.. The only one that would accept him..

But no, he would continue to painfully avoid my gaze.

"Naru-"

"May I be excused, mommy..?"

"You may, honey. Sweet dreams, alright?"

And his small, precious figure disappeared into the hallway without saying another word that night.

I could hear myself boiling and seething in impossible rage. My hand clutched harshly unto the fork that was previously loose in my hand, bending the inexpensive material.

I prompted myself several times throughout the evening and meaningless conversation with the pink-headed slag that I would make it clear to Naruto later that night just how _much_ he'd angered me.

I waited patiently, _quietly_, until Sakura finally gave the delicious cue that I was absolutely_ dying _for.

"Would you like to.. Stay the night with us, Sasuke?"

**oOo**

**Uh-oh.. Angry, psycho Sasuke.. What next? o-o**

**Poor Naru better run, run, run! Haha Really wanted to delve into Sasu's madness here. Something incredibly scarring and hot approaches. I promise. ;D I'll try to get back to this ASAP, since I'm starting univ. tomorrow.. Gotta get in gear with the college life. O; eheh**

**Reviews, my luhhs? Will encourage more writing. xx**


	5. Between Sin and Cliff

**Erm, hi guys! Super unforgivably late update, I know, but, y'know.. Life, transitioning of fandoms, y'know.. o-o**

**Keep in mind that I am rusty in regards to both this story and several other things considering my previous way of writing out things. I'm sorry for any weirdness. Just yeah. (try to) Enjoy. :D **

**This story is nearing its end, actually. So prepare thyselves!**

**Warnings: Psycho!Sasu. Sakura. Difficult situations. Effed up language. Shota. Sexual stuff all over. The usual.**

**oOo**

Soft limbs, feather bones, long hair. Breakable, weak. My mother.

The purple marks on her cheek, father's fist painted underneath her makeup. Lip split open on each side like snake fangs. White legs smeared with dry cum, her eyes brimming like the flood outside. Father at the kitchen table watching her cook. House smelling like food, stove steaming.

"Please excuse his horrible manners, Doct-, _Sasuke, _he's just a very lonely boy, and I-"

My eyes are the leaves outside the window, tangling in the wind, swaying side to side. My skin is the wet excitement stemming from my kiddish prick. Father stands, my mother's still. Shaking. Her shoulders move and I breathe loudly.

"...can't make friends. I don't know why, I've tried getting him to befriend the little girl on the second floor but nothing ever comes of it. I've spoken to him about it several times, but each time he just-"

His hand finds its place against her shoulder. He breathes her scent, her neck; eyes closed, he pulls her to him. The salt falls loudly to the floor. The walls contain her sobbing, quiet sobbing. The milk in the glass next to her hand. She speaks of me.

"_Sasuke must be hungry, please-"_

And he knows that I am watching.

"I've thought of sending him to another home, but the counselors always say there are no others available-"

My hand is the wandering snake that my brother's friend brings every morning. The one that slithers against my dick whilst Itachi's bathing. Behind mother's apple tree; snake being placed against my lily-white ass, its tail being dipped to fuck me deep inside.

Ass clenching, tail moving, friend laughing at what he's watching.

"..Autism? I think it must be that-"

And then father begins to shove his fingers inside her, orders me to come out from behind the wall. To watch him do what a real man does.

And I do.

Father takes her. And I like it.

Mother cries. Cries cries cries.

Because that's all she does. Because that's all they ever do; the girls. The whores that I pay for. I've cut a few. Dug a hole for two. It spiraled. Once. Twice.. Four times? They'd screamed, defied me. So I did what was fated, intended. Killed them, explored their cold holes with my dick.

But I swear it never happened.

Which is why I've never bothered to tell Hatake. And if it had happened (in a dream wherein another, perhaps), the fault was never mine to begin with.

I watch her, Sakura, the swine, dead-eyed, as she continued to blather on about several which boorish inanities in regards to Naruto.

My hand reached from across the table in order to brush my fingertips against her lips the moment I could bear no more, hushing her softly. I looked into her eyes. I traced the seam of her mouth. I felt it parting. Her hot breath snaked itself towards my wrist, sating beneath my sleeve. Her face reddened, audibly choking on her own shit so that she finally ceased from.. speaking.

I was angry. Impatient. Broken and shattered with throngs of lovelorn sonnets choked within my throat; sonnets for my Naruto.

Such ire aflame, this searing rust of need that the child had abandoned me with that evening with every step that he dared to take further away from me. How he refused to look at me, refused to speak to me, refused _me_. Me.

**Me**.

It was quiet. Very quiet. I could trace Sakura's heartbeat from the outer planar of her chest with my eyes. Count each pulse. Hate each one, kill each one.. End each one from somewhere in my mind so that Naruto would be mine. Take him, steal him, make him pay..

Though, ha, 'thievery' it wouldn't be at all because he had been Mine the very moment I had loved him, seen him; sought him.

And you simply must know that whatever I want, or care to attain, becomes just as so. My own. And no law, nor whore, could stop this.

I slid my chair towards her, loudly kicking away the dinner table so that I set the least amount of distance between her and I, just enough to keep my chest from touching hers.

She sat frozen.

My fingertips slid and brushed towards her chin, gently, until they fell and traced the tract of her beating neck. I made sure to look at her, my brow slanted just enough. Furrowed, just enough, so that I perfectly exuded my plastic desire to fuck my cock up into her cunt hard and fast.

And I knew immediately that she liked it, wanted it, that I had won, because she leaned in, begging me for more. A slag could only uphold so much restraint. I found myself hardly being able to blame the unpaid whore, for what mindless minx could possibly reject all that I am?

"Tell me," I whisper to her, the palm of my hand falling upon the unimpressive mound of her left breast, "Does Naruto have his parents?"

She swallows, I hear her, and my hand tightens around her tit. "K-Kushina.." she says as her thighs begin to tremble, "Was a.. kind person.."

I lent towards her ever further, encouraging her, lifting her legs to rest on either side of my waist so that I now sat in between her. Her ass is nearly on my lap now, she's hardly on the chair. She chokes on air. She gasps, her hands clenching hard onto my shoulders.

"Go on," I tell her.

"Sh-she was a cashier at the nearby grocery store.." She pauses. I could feel her hesitation begin to brim. The whore cares yet for the child, for my Naruto. But there is nothing to fear, and my hand assures this when it slips in between her legs, faintly encircling the clothed pulse of her clit there. She mewls, and then, she continues. "A-Always smiled. We exchanged a few texts n-now and then.. b-before the fire."

I smile. The mother is dead. Burned. Churned into a cindered crisp.

"And the father?"

"Minato.." My hand stopped momentarily, torturing her. "Died.. as well."

And that is all I ever need to hear.

I lent then, reaching for her lips, but before I could ignite the process of a rancid kiss, there was a pounding at the door that happened to cease this.

I stood before she did, sharply shoving her legs away from me. Her eyes grew wary, as though she were stunned by the action. I motioned at the door before she could dare to say anything, however, let alone, _think _anything.

I crossed my arms against my chest without looking at her. She was a wraith. A wretched wraith. An ugly sin that kept me from my delectable goal, from Naruto. I towered over her. I was more than her. Her unattainable, her dream, her wish, and her desire. She understood this, and so she immediately rushed towards the door, opening it.

I couldn't hardly see who it was on the other end of the doorway, but what I could _hear_ was a horrific bellow of a voice. Like that of a man, an angry one. Though, a man it couldn't have entirely been with the bloating contours of massive tits bulging from its chest.

A woman, then? An exceptionally grisly one? Whatever it was, it nearly tossed Sakura out of the way when it had seen me, stomping over towards my direction with a wicked scorn written across its weathered face.

"The fuck's this?" it snarled. Its breath reeked of alcohol.

I took a step back. A leer traced across my lips when Sakura rushed to get the strange creature away from me.

"A friend, Tsunade," she said, struggling to maintain the smile on her face. "Dr. Uchiha. He came over for dinner earlier-"

Tsunade. The woman in the picture frames. My eyes narrowed, recognizing now her hair and her face.

Eager to rid of the new, irritating intrusion, I extended my hand, offering it. The snarling pig, however, refused it, and nearly bit out at me, spitting a slob of secretion at my feet before she attempted to punch me. Sakura gasped, struggling to keep the drunken hag in place.

"Tsunade, please, you're drunk-"

"Uchiha, huh? You and your fucking family can rot in a pile of steaming shit, you know that? Damn godless, uncharitable fuckers! I'll rip your fucking face off!"

My hands began to sear, I could admit to you. I was trembling for the opportunity to cut her. To maim her. To fuck her until she bled, pled, and ripped in half. But, of course, I did nothing. And nothing it would be even when she managed to release herself from Sakura's hold, effectively slapping me across the face.

There was a long, rather uncomfortable silence.

Sakura stared at me, wide-eyed, possibly on the verge of fainting to the thought of my superfluity amount of possible reactions. The hag breathed angrily, heavily, but I grabbed her wrist before she could lash at my face again. She froze when I twisted her wrist back, cracking the intended tendon. She knew then not to fuck with me, because her muscles relaxed, and only her bestial snarling remained.

"We could discuss 'charity' over fine wine from within the comfort of my private office, if you would like. Then, we could, perhaps, treat you to a.." my gaze dwindled subtly to her breasts, "_renewed_ breast implantatio-"

"You little _shit_," her other hand suddenly shot to my collar, clenching onto the expensive fabric with a force that was not meant for the arms of a woman, completely ignoring the cleaving pain that I made sure to twist further into her opposite wrist. "Think I'm scared of you, kid? I'll break your every bone. Fuck your sissy white ass with my highest heel. You'd be fucking _smart_ to leave my niece and Naruto alone, you manipulative, _selfish_ fuck."

I leered at her, showing her teeth, giving her a look that spoke in provoking whispers. She gave a hellish glare in response, a glare that only a devil's favored bawd could ever hope to conjure up.

"Is this the part where I should feel threatened by a drunken, haggard shrew?"

She growled almost inhumanely. I tightened my grasp on her wrist the more she dared to look into my eyes, quietly watching her quell the need to writhe in pain. The bone would snap any second now.

My lips itched in anticipation.

Unfortunately, Sakura somehow tore the hag away before the wrist in my hand could crack broken, causing the clinching hold on my collar to comfortably disperse. They pushed each other around, seemingly disagreeing on how I should be treated or some such fucking absurdity like that. There was a clamor of noise, of yelling, of screaming, of accusing fingers and looks, of all that women do.

I watched blankly. Infuriated. Silently aflame in a cesspool of distress. At that time, I would have already lain with Naruto in his bed, breathing in his scent, kissing him, shoving my dick into his skull, if it weren't for _this_.

Somewhere along the moment that Sakura went pleading with the hag outside, however, a memory began to settle in.

I recalled my father's anger on a Christmas night, some years ago. An anger that nearly destroyed half of the entire house, that broke my brother's jaw, that left me crying like a withered fuck from somewhere in a corner as I watched it all. It was something in regards to a house, of a man outside who came every night to threaten my father with the law, suing, money, and the like.

My father owned countless property, assured and prideful in both his composure and endless fortune. The man outside, however, never failed to taint this, to make my father exceedingly angry. A beast.

It was a man with incredibly long white hair, I remember, begging for his house back; pleading that he and his wife had worked hard for it, that he and his wife had been 'cheated'. That he and his wife cursed all that we owned. And I suppose that is why it occurred to me in that small, insignificant moment that the psychotic crone outside who'd dared to lash out at me that night had been the man's said 'wife'.

Nothing at all important, see. And even less so when Sakura had stepped back inside, locked all three locks, sighed, and turned back to look at me.

I didn't give her a chance to apologize for anything. I honestly didn't give a breathing, pliable fuck about the whole situation. It took me three steps to stand directly in front of her in order to clasp onto her wrist, and a few more to lead her into the room that I had analytically guessed as being hers (the one right across from Naruto's).

Amidst the regrettable process of kissing the rancid planar of the slag's mouth, I reached down in between her, cupping a handful of her slit in my hand. She mewled, shook, and then I threw her onto the bed, closing the door behind me so that Naruto wouldn't wake to such indecent atrocity.

I stripped her, but I remained clothed, if not for the loosening of my pants and belt. I found it difficult to become aroused. The sight of her, I think, made it increasingly challenging. Her breasts were not at all to my liking, and her figure was.. displeasing.

I had to choke her until she begged for me to stop in order to attain some sort of hardening to my cock, and then I was forced to let her suck me off so that I might've been able to maintain an erection hard enough to fuck up into her.

I don't think I looked at her the entire time. I pictured my only as the one beneath me, I pictured Naruto. I could hardly hold out the pretense of the illusion for no longer than a few moments, however, for there was no plausible way that_ that _would be how he would feel when I finally slipped inside him. No.

Not at all..

I fucked her with a condom, and when I bored of that, I turned her around so that I could sodomize her. She cried, said she'd never done anything like it, that she 'wasn't ready'. I ignored her. I held her wrists against her back, pushed her head down into the mattress, and gave it to her hard until I came with the ineffable thought of Naruto's lovely eyes lingering in my mind.

I pulled out and immediately softened. I excused myself to the restroom. I believe I vomited countless times before I gained enough sense to peel off the condom.

When I returned, she was naked underneath the covers, the lights dimmed as they initially were, and by the one God, I swear it took all of my love and desire for Naruto in order to go through with the unfeasible deed of sleeping with the loose bitch.

And, somehow, I did.

Her filthy hands loomed my body, unbuttoning all that she could until I was left shirtless, beltless. Said she was sorry for 'not trusting me earlier' and 'making things awkward'. I nodded stiffly, attempting to calm the unbearable need to sprint into the bathroom to scrape my dick raw. To bathe in bleach.

She asked to see me again. She asked several things, actually. Prying for a conversation that I clearly didn't want, laughing girlishly at countless which stupidities so that I might have been seduced into giving her head, perhaps. I said and did nothing, however, and stared only at the ceiling, waiting until she finally fell into some sort of sudden sleep amidst her one-sided conversation in regards to shoes and clothing.

I waited close to three hours, completely still and silent. She roused against my arm several times, freezing me into a cold death that spoke to me in dangerous threats of her waking and never going back to sleep again.

I had only one, single, precious opportunity to see Naruto alone in a bed that night. To be cleansed of the filth that lingered yet on my cock and skin. To finally be **inside **my daisy, boyish nymph.

I pulled on my dick a few times, safely quelling the sheer excitement for what lay just across the hall. I trembled in heaving arousal. Panted quietly as I stiffened and leaked with painful incompletion whilst my skin heated with the insatiable longing of the lovely, blue-eyed child.

I wanted him like I wanted none else. I needed him like the wine in my glass. I longed for him with an ardor that would set a flame further aflame. To claim him, what was mine. To allow him to feel, to _show_ him, just how much he'd hurt me when he dared to walk away from down that wretched hall.

How he'd turn his back on me as if I'd meant nothing to him at all.

I slid Sakura from off my arm and shoulder when enough time seemed to have passed, and with a speck of spectral stealth, I slipped from underneath the covers and off the bed without stirring her too greatly. She moaned sleepily, caressing the empty space I had once been in.

I took nothing with me when I stepped out of there.

**oOo**

The smell of honey, of oak, of musk, and of all that exudes warm milk and innocence.

So pure of thought. Carved, etched, and painted by a god-lent grace.

Forgive my wishes to be always near him, he whose small, pink lips placate.

I left my breath, as well as my restraint, somewhere far behind me the moment I slipped into Naruto's room and saw him. He slept like no other ever could. My dilemma grew thick. I knew not whether to grow angry, smitten, enraged, saddened, or crazed with my love for him.

All I knew was that he was perfect. Was lovely. Was worthy, had all of me. That I was his. That he was mine. That I needed his skin in my mouth, the taste of him. That I needed to fuck into him. Fuck it, his hole, until it seeped white with my seed in fervent, glistening greed. That he would whisper to me how much he wanted it. How _hard_ he wanted it, how fast, and how deep, my _name_.

My fingertips traced him gently, the contours of his childish face. I shivered. I nearly sobbed at the feeling of his skin, nearly collapsing onto the floor knowing that I had slept with another that was not, indeed, him. That I had deceived him in some way. That I had hurt his throat with my cock the day before. The thought of ever losing him..

Helpless, I fell to my knees when the thoughts grew too great and too real. My emotions for him, far too overwhelming.

I wished to dress him in wealth. Bathe his smooth skin in silvern silk, wrap him tightly and securely in golden chain, kiss his lips until I couldn't possibly kiss his lips anymore.

This child who overcame me, made me fall into lovesick swoon between the sin and the cliff. And much had I preferred the sin (this blond, blue-eyed sin), for the sin was far too sweet, and the cliff, not at all sufficiently steep to have allowed me death from the fall alone.

"Naruto.." I lent, whispering his name. "God, Naruto." I licked his lip once, his cheek. I tasted him, his soft breathing. "You're beautiful.. So beautiful."

He groaned quietly, rousing so that he hugged his stuffed animal closer to his chest. His yellow brows knitted lazily in confusion amidst the haze of his dreaming. I stared in utter awe, taken, the moonlight from the window just enough to allow the lovely outline of his small body from beneath his covers to become visible and obvious.

I licked my lip, bit it, as I grew increasingly provoked. His hole must have been so warm by then. Wet for me. Tight, and ready.

I traced a tract of kisses all along his neck, tempting him to wake. He wouldn't, however, and I grew impatient all too soon. I bit sharply at the nape of his neck, all teeth and tongue, sucking passionately, _slowly_, milking him awake. His eyes fluttered open immediately, completely freezing at the sight of me. I could hear his heart race when I pulled away from him, kissing him softly.

"S-Sasuke..?" he croaked, his voice laced with surprise.

I was helpless not to stare into his eyes. Tremendous orbs of ocean blue, lashes so inexplicably long.

I nodded, tracing the pink seam of his lips with my own. My hand snaked eagerly down in between me, rubbing frantically against my throbbing cock, caressing the skin, fucking the slit just enough with my fingertip.

I gasped onto his lips, watching him with lidded eyes and furrowed brows as he watched me in return.

"What's wrong, Sasuke..?" he asked in a worried whisper, his small hand reaching to rest against my cheek. "You look like you're gonna cry.. Are you okay?"

My lips swelled and reddened to the erotic rhythm of his touch. My cock frothed and twitched with fluid from within my palm. I was aching to shove it in him. To fill him, to suck him dry, only to fill him again and again and again all night long.

"Naruto, do you love me? You do, don't you?"

He giggles at the gentle kisses I give him all across his whiskered complexion, running his tiny fingers through my hair whilst he nods feverishly against my cheek.

"Say it, Naruto. Say it."

Please.

Please just say it.

"Love you lots, Sasuke."

And that was all I ever needed in the lasting integral of my life.

I pulled away from him, standing.

He watched with widened eyes as my hand grew wild on my cock. He noticed my nudity, causing him to cower against the headboard of his bed, harshly hugging at his toy, hiding his face.

This further increased my desire to fuck his brains out.

"You scream, I won't love you anymore," I tell him. "You tell_ anyone_," I pause to pull the covers away from his body, tossing his toy aside so that he would look at me, "I hurt her." I point at the wall, towards the direction of Sakura's room. "Understand?"

He nods slowly, watching me with palpable fear written all over those enormous blue eyes. Maybe there were tears there. I don't remember. All that mattered was the incoming feat of his small, deflowered ass ripped open and gaped around the pole of my cock.

I climbed onto his bed in one swift motion, straddling him into submission. He was defenseless, and he knew it. He whimpered when I began to undress him, ripping off any fabric that disallowed me from seeing the entirety of him. When he lied naked, I lent to kiss him, tasting his tongue with my own as my hands wrapped around his throat in the process, squeezing lightly.

He began to cry. He quivered. I could feel the tears falling. It bothered me.

A lot.

I reached my hand beneath, frustrated, rubbing his prick alive so that he could hopefully stop crying.

There was no reason at all for him to cry, see.

I was going to love_ him_ when I never grew or felt the need to love _anyone_ or _anything _else. Fuck him slowly at first, _lovingly_, instead of just hammering him dead until he drooled my cum and begged for my cock to end him.

No.

No, nothing like that.

I was going to kiss his lips, lick his ass, worship his body the same way he always wanted me to since he first asked me my name – **tempted** me – at the park.

Because he was special. Because I wanted to fuck him more than just once.

What more could he possibly want..?

**oOo**

**Surely this isn't as horrid as I think it is.. right? o-o Revieww. xx**


End file.
